All alone with Jesse
by da karate gurl
Summary: this one is about Jesse and Suze after Gina leaves. What will they do when they can finally be together, without any distractions? PLEASE rr, reviews make me feel so loved...........author note now up, time for some excuses for why i have not updated....
1. when everyone leaves

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this book, Meg Cabot does. Also I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, and any of the actors in that movie (Johnny Depp or Orlando Bloom) though I can still wish, maybe one day I CAN own Orlando Bloomâyeah right. Anyway basically, the only thing I own in this story is the plot.

A/N: this is my first Mediator fic so, that may answer some of your questions.

Also I am a total JESSE fan. In my stories if Paul shows up, then he gets a nice trip to the hospital afterwards

SUMMARY: takes place after Gina leaves, Jesse and Suze are all alone! Go figure

Ok, here's the story. I will try to write longer chapters in this story

JESSE'S POV

Susannah was sitting outside talking to her friend Gina, the girl who had to stay at our house; yes I did say OUR house! That girl was leaving today and I was happy to see her go. Susannah on the other hand seemed sad; maybe it was just because she was her best friend, but I think it was for different reasons

Ok, ok I know that I sound paranoid but I really do think that mi querida feels the same way about me as I do of her. I love her with all of my life, but some how, I can not tell her. It did not make it much better either that Gina was around. I certainly could not tell Susannah something like that while someone else was staying in our room; yes I did say OUR room

SUZE'S POV

I was sitting with Gina outside of our house and she was talking about the fun that she had had here. (Yeah with sleepy) secretly, I was glad that she was going to be leaving, didn't that mean that I could be alone with Jesse again? Isn't that what every girl wants? (Although I don't think that most girls are haunted by hot ghosts that happen to live in your bedroom! They don't know what they are missing!)

While Gina was talking about some "wonderful" quality of Sleepy, I just so happened to look up and see Jesse looking down at me. He had a dazed expression on his face that made my heart do flip-flops. As soon as he saw that I had seen him however he turned bight red (a/n if that is possible for ghosts to do!) and gave me a sheepish smile. Which I returned with the biggest smile I could possibly muster (a/n he he, muster, funny word!) He smiled down at me and then disappeared. Mean while Gina was telling me something about Sleepy and she must have thought that it was funny so she was laughing uncontrollably. At least that somewhat hid the huge smile that was planted on my face

LATER THAT SAME DAY

After we had drove Gina back to the airport my mom and Andy decided to go shopping. They asked me if I wanted to come but I decided against it. So in stead they dropped me off at home and then left by themselves. (Sleepy was at his job, Dopey was at the beach and Doc was at a friend's house.) So in other words, I was home alone.

Well, not alone

I soon realized that this was the first time that this was the first time that Jesse and me were actually

Alone,

Together,

In this huge house,

With no one,

I repeat no one to stop us.

Ever since I fell in love with Jesse, that is all that I have wanted to happen.

And now it was,

And I was so scared.

I mean how am I supposed to act? I don't want to make a total fool of myself when all I REALLY I repeat REALLY want to do is make out with him. But now that I totally had the chance,

I was scared to do anything.

So, what did I do?

I walked over to the couch and popped in Pirates of the Caribbean, my all time favorite movie. I mean who doesn't like seeing Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp wearing hott pirate clothes and dripping with water. (Not to mention that little gap on Orlando's shirt that shows off his chest REALLY well.) Yeah, this was the movie I needed to boost my sex drive. (a/n ok I'm gonna stop there on that thought and not go much deeper into what Suze is thinking we all knowâahem anyway, sorry about the whole movie thing, I had to put that in cause me n Suze we sorta like that movie a lot, and Orli's shirt andâ(gets screamed at to shut up and continue with the story) ok, ok, back to the storyâ)

Well, I was getting to a really good part in the movie when suddenly I heard something behind me. I spun around and saw Jesse standing there leaning up against the wall looking just too hott. I felt my heart pounding against my chestâI swear it was gonna just bust through here any moment nowâmy heart that is.

Jesse stood a little straighter and then left the spot where he was standing to stand right behind the couch. His face was only a few inches away from mine

"Querida" he murmured softly with his deep, velvety voice, "I"

JESSE'S POV

Why can't I tell her? Why is it that every time I am about to tell her I switch the subject? I do love her, I really and truly doâI just can't bring myself to tell her the truth. What was stopping me?

PAST FEW MINUTES

"Querida," I said "I" LOVE YOU, LOVE YOU!!!!!!! I wanted to scream but I just could not bring myself to it so instead I glanced up at the TV and said, "Iâumâwhat movie are you watching?" Susannah just stared at me with shock written all over her pretty face. I don't blame her. I was pretty shocked too. Why had I just said that?

OK, BACK TO WHERE WE WERE BEFORE

So that was why a few minutes later I was sitting on the couch with her watching some movie I did not even want to watch. (a/n BAD JESSE!) Susannah kept glancing over at me. She probably thinks that I am a fool, why would she ever think of loving me?

Let's just say that my opinions changed a bit when Susannah was suddenly on top of me, kissing me like there was no tomorrow. Yeah. My opinion changed a lot

OK!!!!!!! That is the first chapter, I hope you liked it!!!! Please review, next chapter should be really fluffy (considering how I ended this one!!!!!!)

Thanx a bunches!

k


	2. pure bliss and happiness

A/N: ok, everyone, I'm back! Omg, everyone that reviewed, thank you soooooooooooooooooooooooo much! You guys are so sweet! I am just glad that everyone liked it, so glad that everyone gets another chapter! **YEAH!!!!!!!!**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters in this story, Meg Cabot does and I also do not own the couch, TV, or the House. Them are Meg's too. Only thing I own is the island, (yes it is mine, my PRESCIOUS!!!) umm sorry...wrong story...um oh yea and I also own the plot!!! Wa ha ha, be scared!!!!! Bad things happen when I own the plot!!!! Oh and I own the Fluff too...

Which leads me to...

WARNING TO EVERYONE THAT READS THIS:

Ok this whole chapter is nothing but FLUFFFFFFFFFF for real that is all, so I suggest to all of you that do not like fluff to leave and never come back!!!!!!

(Waits for all of the fluff haters to leave)

Ok, now that they are all gone let's start with the story! Lol...

SUZE'S POV

Damn, Jesse is such a good kisser, I mean really he is. You would have thought that when I jumped him on the couch (a/n can you jump someone while you are sitting on a couch?) that he would have been sorta like well "get off of me" or something like that.

But no, he wasn't.

Not at all.

And me being the naughty person that I was loved it.

When I first started kissing him all I could think was, WHY DID I DO THAT????????? But as soon as Jesse started kissing me back, well I couldn't think. The room was spinning and I felt like I was spinning in the air. The couch, TV, house they were all gone. It was just Jesse and I on an island of our own. And I was lovin' it!

Then suddenly he stopped kissing me and lifted his head up. Well that stopped the spinning right away and I sure couldn't see our little island anymore. No, all I could see was Jesse's black eyes boring into me. Ok... talk about awkward...

"Um Jesse," I couldn't talk too well, mainly because he was totally on top of me and was completely crushing my oxygen supply. (a/n how did Jesse end up on top of Suze?!) "Did I do something wrong or something or..."

"No Querida, not at all," he said cutting me off. He leaned forward and put his forehead against mine. I could feel shivers of pleasure going through my body. "No, not at all, I just want to tell you how much I love you, Querida..."

JESSE'S POV

"No, not at all I just want to tell you how much I love you Querida..." There. I had said it. I had told her that I loved her. I looked expectantly at her to see what her reaction was. She was smiling the biggest grin that I had ever seen on her face. Then she grabbed my head and brought it down to where hers' was and planted a kiss on my mouth. Then, holding my head in her hands she told me the words that I had been dying to hear ever since I met her.

"I love you too Jesse."

That, just that was all I had wanted to hear and I had heard it and I was the happiest man alive, um, even though I am not really alive.

You know what I mean.

I looked deep into Susannah's eyes and said, "Querida, you mean this, you really do?" sure she did. She had just told me, but I was dying to hear her say it again...

"Yes Jesse, I LOVE YOU. I love you with all my heart and soul, I wouldn't want to be sitting here with anyone else but YOU."

And In answer, I leaned down and kissed her, hard, on the lips. And for awhile, everything was perfect.

Then again, that was before the problem that would change our lives forever came along...

yeah, sry, this is sorta short, I was gonna add more but I didn't have time to and I wanted to post this for everyone as soon as I could.

Well later

(please don't be mad at me!!!)

I'll write more soon!

Don't forget to review!!!!!!!

Thanx a bunches!

K


	3. ANsry, i know you don't want to see that...

Hi everyone!

Sry about my writers block...........it is really annoying. Any way thank you to ALL of my reveiwers! I love you all very much!!!!!!! Ahem.....any way.....thanx again....i'm trying to think up a next chappie but I don't have any ideas...........you guys got any tips or ideas?

Thanx a buches!

And thanx in advance for any ideas!!!!!

I'll write soon. Some time...some day....some year.....some century........lol

Love from

Da karategurl


End file.
